


车速111迈（战哥弟弟爱你）

by AKAyijingwangzuxian



Category: Bjyx
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:47:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21669226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKAyijingwangzuxian/pseuds/AKAyijingwangzuxian





	车速111迈（战哥弟弟爱你）

就是热烈恭喜那个赞个人工作室成立呀！  
wen爱+phone爱

“工作室官宣了？恭喜战哥。”  
裤兜里的手机一震，肖战摸出刚换的新手机，收到了王一博的微信。  
正好是拍戏的空档，肖战躲进房车，嘱咐了一声让他小睡一个小时别打扰，就关了门。  
“新手机喜欢吗？战哥，我好想你。”王一博又发了信息过来。  
肖战回他：“喜欢。不是才从泰国回来没几天吗。”  
“太赶了，我都没能好好的……”王一博发了半句话，等着肖战问他：“好好的什么？”  
“艹/你。”王一博又发来两个字。  
“是开始了吗？”肖战勾了勾嘴角，“你有空吗？”  
“时间就像海绵里面的水，挤挤怎么都有啊，不是吗？”王一博的信息就像一个信号，肖战忽然觉得房车里热了起来，他伸手拉着窗帘，把所有要遮住的地方仔仔细细的都遮好，王一博问：“你准备好了吗？”  
“我的手要开始摸你了。”  
“从哪里开始呢？”  
“从战哥的腰开始吧。”  
“战哥的腰，总是让人欲罢不能呢。”  
肖战伸手将扎进裤子的衬衫下摆拉了出来，好像王一博那双大大的手掌已经伸了进去。  
王一博每次摸他腰的时候，都喜欢双手合拢掐住，用手掌去丈量他腰围的尺寸，肖战腰细但到底也不是王一博两个手就能握住的，王一博便每每只用两个大拇指之间的距离去衡量他最近胖了还是瘦了。  
“我要往上摸了。”  
肖战右手握着手机，另一只手已经伸了进去，此刻他的左手已经共情王一博，代替他玩弄着自己。  
“啊……”敏感的颗粒被刮过，肖战低低叹息了一声。  
他拿起手机发出去一句黏腻的语音：“你不亲亲我吗？”  
“舌吻你。”王一博发道。  
“张嘴，把舌头伸出来。”  
肖战舔着嘴唇，伸出一点舌尖，王一博最喜欢掐着他的下巴吻他，每次嫌他嘴张的不够开的时候，就会用大拇指摁他的下唇，抓着他的舌头好像要吞进去。  
“唔……”肖战舔空了，他只好抽出手，拿手指去填补嘴里的空虚。  
“战哥，开始兴奋了吗？”王一博发到，“我已经硬了。”  
肖战故意将手指舔出声音来，仿佛在咂一粒水果硬糖，又用语音录下发了过去。  
舔湿的手指重新伸进衣服里，带着湿润感自摸，他想要王一博的舌头，去舔，去吸，可是没有，只好拿自己的手指替代。  
或许是被语音刺激了，王一博直接打了电话过来。肖战立刻接了起来，好在耳朵上早就挂着耳机，不至于临时要去找。  
“哥，硬了吗？”王一博压低着嗓音，问。  
“嗯……”肖战伸手盖在自己的下面，轻轻的按着，“王一博，你打字，真的……好慢……”  
“知足吧，至少我给你发信息，从来不打错别字。”王一博笑。  
“呵……”肖战也轻轻笑着，王一博问他：“哥你想我吗？”  
“想啊……”怎么会不想呢。  
“想我亲你吗？想我摸你吗？想要我艹你吗？”王一博的声音持续的传来，刮的肖战耳膜都开始痒，那份痒从耳膜扩散到下巴，又到脖颈，一路往下，肖战点着头，说：“想啊……一博，想你。”  
“我下面好涨啊，一搏你帮我揉揉吧。”肖战咬着唇，“快……”  
“把裤子解开。”王一博边拉开自己的裤子，一边命令着。他知道没有他的允许，他的战哥是不会那样做的。  
他的战哥其实可听话了。  
“还记得我帮你舔的时候的感觉吗？”王一博问，“我一直都没能忘记战哥你帮我的时候的感觉，好湿，好热……”  
“唔……”肖战面色潮红，手上的动作不停，不知是想起了什么，羞的眼睛都眯了起来。  
“下次再那样好不好？”王一博问，“我们一起互相舔对方的，一起g.潮……”  
“……好……”肖战回忆起那夜疯狂的69姿势，整个人都要烧起来，王一博总喜欢尝试新的体位，拉着他什么都想试试，每次都让他又爽又羞。  
“战哥的味道好甜啊……”王一博仿佛也在回忆中沉溺着，他喃喃说道，“好喜欢……”  
“一博……”  
“继续，继续叫，叫我的名字……”王一博喘息着，说道  
“.一搏，王一博！”肖战握着自己的yj，想象着是王一博的手在帮他，他狠狠仰着脖子，快要溺死在这美妙的幻想。  
“啊……”刺激感腾的直冲云霄，以往同王一博在床上，浴室，休息室翻云覆雨的片段飞快地在脑子里闪过，好想他，好想他在身边，他才不会舍得让他自己动手这样委屈。  
“后面是不是也好空虚，想不想弟弟的大棒？”王一博逼问着，他好像已经看见了肖战情欲难耐渴求他的样子，肖战似乎是要到了，嗯嗯啊啊的失神。  
“战哥，等我一起……”王一博说着，“不许自己先射。”  
“唔……你快……”肖战才刚停，空虚感立刻包裹上来，他不敢停下来，只好放慢速度，折磨的自己眼泪都要溢出来。  
“说，想不想弟弟的大棒。”  
唔……想，一搏，我想让你艹我，每天都想！“”肖战哭腔都出来了，“啊，我……一博，我不行了……”  
“不行，等我。”  
“啊……快……”  
王一博喘息终于剧烈起来，肖战还是先设了，王一博听着肖战那失神的喘息，他的战哥那张脸，g.朝时有多好看，他不是不知道。  
“一搏……唔，对不起……”肖战声音软的不像话，黏腻的像一条蛇，缠着王一博的身体。  
“一搏，我好想你啊……”  
“一博啊……你在我身边就好了……”  
“王一博，我爱你……”  
王一博低吼着，社了出来。  
“战哥，弟弟也爱你。”王一博喘着气，说道。  
end


End file.
